


Keith the USB

by Paladins_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8 but Allura didn't die, Keith is a USB, Kinda, Not Canon Compliant, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Shiro is a backseat pilot, Tags will be added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladins_Grace/pseuds/Paladins_Grace
Summary: Once is an anomaly. Most people don't become separated from their bodies even that many times, but Shiro is... well he needs to stop. Keith is getting tired of all his feelings being shared without his consent and once his best friend is back in his own body Shiro is going to therapy because now Keith has proof that he needs it. Also Keith has been flying for *years* and he doesn't need someone making comments, thank you very much.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. The Downside of Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> This is very not canon compliant, but it's not really going to go in to how things have changed or what happened instead because that would require an entire series before this and I don't have the time or ability for that. You can imagine whatever prequel you want that leads up to this. It is not beta read and I have not reviewed it as thoroughly as I should have, so I apologize for and mistakes and claim them as my sole creations.

**The Downside of Heroics**

_Fly a little higher, there’s an astroid-_ “I know!” Keith was so fed up he mistakenly growled his frustrations aloud. _Your vision is what_ I _can see,_ the irate paladin reminds his tag along _._

_Seeing isn’t the same as noticing,_ they point out. Keith’s mounting frustration causes them to settle back in surrender. _There’s not much else to do in here,_ they defend.   
  
Keith clenches his hands on the controls for a moment before releasing, “You are the _worst_ backseat driver. It’s not like you had more to do last time, unless you were like _this_ the whole time?”

_It was more floaty- similar to being in a dream. A lot bigger too._

Keith takes a deep breath, _Patience yields focus pati-_ his mantra is interrupted by the proud feeling emanating from the other presence.   
  
_I always knew you listened._ _  
_ _  
_ The former Red paladin groans, “I can’t wait until we find your body.”

_Patience yields focus,_ Shiro reminds.

3 weeks ago…

“Shiro!!!” Keith yells desperately as his best friend falls. The blast had been aimed at a group of civilians and Shiro dove in between, his shield had taken a beating throughout the course of the fight and shattered on impact, failing to shield him from the shot. 

Keith ducks below an opportunistic strike and runs the perpetrator through, “Allura!”  
  
“Already on my way,” she assures breathless. “Coran, we need cover until that gun is taken out,” Allura grunts as her shield takes a hit aimed for the downed Shiro. 

Castle Keepers positions itself between the weapon and the paladins, “I’ve got you princess,” Coran announces.

“I’m going after-” Keith growls as he whips around two onrushing enemies, slashing through their legs as he goes- “that bastard!” He starts to dart in the direction the shots came from.

“We need you here,” Allura disagrees, “the others will take care of it.” Keith frowns, but one look at Shiro keeps him from dashing off.

The castle and Keith take out the few remaining combatants in the area as Allura focuses on stabilizing Shiro. Sweat beads on her forehead and an aura forms around her, more quintessence flows from her steadily. “Stay with us,” she murmurs under her breath. Shots hitting the castle are her only measure of time- _kchz, one tick, two, three, four, five, six, kchz.  
_

Fifteen shots later Coran shouts victoriously, “Our troops have captured their leader! They’re closing in on the shooter’s location now.”

“How’s he doing?” Keith questions Allura quietly.

“He’ll live, we’ll need to get him into a pod as soon as it’s safe to move him,” she responds levelly. 

Keith nods, “Coran?”   
  
“I’ll have one ready,” he assures. Keith breathes a sigh of relief, Shiro really needed to stop doing this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day finds Shiro stumbling out of a pod into Keith, Allura and Coran, “Rise and shine number one!” Coran greets cheerfully.

Shiro groans, rubbing at his head, “How long was I out for?”

“Are you okay?” Keith asks with a frown instead of answering.  
  
“Just a headache, you know those can happen with the pods sometimes,” Shiro promises. “So how long?”

Keith doesn’t look satisfied, but moves on, “Around 20 hours.”

“We’re glad you’re recovered,” Allura interjects, “Coran and I need to get back to talks with the Flondres, the sudden attack should work in our favour to gain the approval of the council.”

Shiro frowns, “Shouldn’t I accompany you? I was the one there in our last meeting.”

“You’re much too injured after heroically taking a shot to protect a group of helpless children,” Altea’s queen disagrees slyly.  
  
The white haired paladin raises an eyebrow, “I don’t recall them being children.”

Allura waves him off smiling, “Take the next couple days,” she suggests.

“I can catch up on paperwork,” Shiro remarks dryly.

“Alfor used to dread that part of his duty,” Coran adds wistfully.

Everyone silently emphasizes with the long dead king as they part ways. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon,” Keith interrupts Shiro’s work, “you need a break.”

“In a minute,” Shiro waves Keith away tiredly. Keith pulls the papers out from his pseudo brother’s gaze.

Keith rolls his eyes, “You already have hair like an old man- you don’t need to start squinting like one too. At least come train with me.”

Said ‘old man’ glowers. A silent staring match commences until Shiro heaves a put upon sigh, “ _Only_ an hour okay? I’m behind and would like to catch up so I don’t have to pull any all-nighters.”

“Deal.”

The two head to the training deck and begin warming up, Shiro’s breathing is unusually heavy. “What’s going on?” Keith demands.

“I’m not- sure,” Shiro pants. “Probably just tired- from all the activity- lately.”

“Bullshit- I’ve seen you after longer weeks than this and it isn’t-” Keith gestures at Shiro- “this.”

The taller paladin winces, “I guess… I’ll talk to Coran about it the next time I see him.”

Keith frowns, “The pods should have caught anything recent, maybe you should ask Allura instead.”

“Keith she’s busy and I likely just need more rest,” Shiro reasons. “I don’t want to bother her with something like this- a quick scan to make sure will be more than enough.”  
  
“You look like we’re at least halfway through a full workout when we just finished warm-up and you catch more weird magic things than the rest of us,” Keith points out firmly. “I _will_ drag you to Allura and call the others.”

Shiro puts up his hands, “Alright, geeze, kids these days,” he jokes. Keith scowls. “Okay, I get it. We’ll see Allura after this,” he pacifies. “I’m pretty sure you’re overreacting though.”

“She’s probably done on planet, we can go now.” Shiro sighs, but accepts his fate and leads/is pushed by Keith out into the hall. Finding Allura isn’t difficult- as one of the Keepers leaders and as the queen of Altea she doesn’t have much leisure time. Today she’s in their study/debriefing room.

“Shiro, Keith, is everything alright?” she asks. The paladins’ expressions signal that something abnormal is occurring, Shiro doesn’t often look sheepish. 

“Nothing major, jus-”  
  
“Something's wrong with Shiro,” Keith interrupts Shiro.

The older of the sighs, “I’m probably just tired,” he reassures. 

“You were walking wrong,” Keith refutes.  
  
“How was I walking wrong?” Shiro asks incredulous.

Keith frowns at him, “Slower than usual and you seemed unsteady.”

“You realize that could be accounted for by my being tired?” Shiro points out dryly.

Keith opens his mouth to respond before Allura cuts in, “It will not hurt to check. You did suffer an injury recently,” she reasons calmly. 

Shiro nods reluctantly, “Let’s get it over with then.”

“I’ll try to make it quick and non-intrusive. I know it’s not a comfortable experience for you,” Allura sympathizes. At his acceptance they coordinate what will be easiest and safest. They move to couch where Shiro lays down. Once he’s given his go ahead Allura hovers her hands over him and concentrates. Her face neutral expression morphs into one of confusion then concern as her quintessence washes over Shiro. Alarm shoots through her a second before the prone paladin seizes.

“Castle, emergency comms! Contact Coran! Coran prepare a pod then come to the debriefing room immediately! Shiro’s cells and quintessence are behaving dangerously!”

“Right away princess,” Coran replies seriously before cutting off the connection.

“What does that mean? What’s happening?” Keith demands.

Allura shakes her head frustrated, “I don’t know, it’s like I’m having to hold him in place. He-” she gasps as if suckerpunched. “Something is trying to take him- it’s getting stronger!”

Keith tenses, unable to do anything else he’s forced to wait and watch. A glow forms around Shiro’s body- sickly green energy that visibly drains Allura’s quintessence. The royal hangs on despite it all and refuses to let go in the Shiro tug-of-war. As can happen when two powerful forces each pull at the same object, Shiro tears. His body disappears in a dark green burst, Allura’s eyes light up and her body glows purple. 

“Allura?” Keith asks uncertainly. Her head swivels to look at him and she moves towards him as if in a trance. “What?” Keith’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t move away. The Altean places her hands on either side of his head, there’s a sudden rush of _being_ overwhelming him before everything goes dark.


	2. The Crazy Fact Relay Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be allowed to write anything with more than one chapter. This is what happens. At least it wasn't a year in between updates, so that's something? Also thank you to my friend person (you know who you are, unless you somehow suffer memory loss which- please don't) for reading it over in advance.

Sickly purple light pulsates everywhere around Shiro-  _ wait, that’s not right. I’m- who am I?  _ Feelings of terror and desperation linger just outside his reach, inexplicably muted, there, but not. Dread grows within the man, yet it does not affect him, he observes the emotion without partaking in it. Shapes flit in and out of the edges of his vision, malicious presences intending him harm.  _ What’s going on?  _ The man struggled for lucidity, but couldn’t push away the fog of confusion. Glowing yellow eyes stared straight through him as-

Keith jolts upwards in bed assessing his surroundings on instinct. He’s in the infirmary with a sleeping Allura in the next cot over.  _ What…? _ Recently transpired events rush back over him accompanied by a wave of adrenaline.   
  
“Shiro!” glancing around reveals nothing new to help decipher what exactly transpired in his state of unconsciousness. “Allura,” Keith calls in an even voice. She mumbles and groans, but seems to be heavily asleep. Forcing himself to his feet- his body  _ aches _ \- Keith moves closer to try again, “Allura, wake up.”

“Hm?” she finally opens her eyes groggily and pushes herself up. “You’ve awakened, I did not believe you to be harmed, but it is reassuring to see.”

Keith cuts his hand through the air dismissively, “What about Shiro? He- you were glowing and he was- gone.”

Allura nods seriously, “In short Shiro’s body was taken and now his essence resides in you.

“...what,” the paladin deadpans. “What- what does that even mean?”

“Do you recall when the Black lion absorbed Shiro’s essence in order to preserve his life?”

Keith cradles his head in his hands, “So, Shiro, is in  _ me _ ?” 

Allura’s nod is more hesitant this time, “His consciousness and quintessence. From what I can tell his quintessence was being used to fuel whatever magic caused the teleportation. He was running dangerously low when I felt his quintessence latch on to my own. I wonder…”

“What?” an overwhelmed Keith prompts.

“It’s just that his quintessence did that of its own volition. The Black lion saving him previously could have ingrained the ability,” the princess theorizes. 

Keith takes a moment to process, “So, if we find his body we can just put him back in?”

“There’s… a possibility it could become more complicated. If his body isn’t preserved…” Allura explains. Keith’s expression harderns, the paladin stalks towards the door. “Keith? Where are you going?” Allura questions.

“Calling the others-” he winces at the strain on his body- “I’d never hear the end of it if I didn’t fill them in.” He stops just short of the door, “Should I be able to hear Shiro or something?”

The princess considers his question pensively, “I don’t know. There aren’t many instances to compare our current situation to. If he can communicate it may take some time before he does- he would be exhausted from the recent ordeal.”

Keith nods and heads out into the hall. His gaze remains fixed on the tiled floor as he considers how best to tell the others. Who was he kidding? Blunt was his preferred setting and he knew the others accepted that- fancy words wouldn’t make this make more sense anyways. Other members of the Keepers swerve around the paladin casting him curious glances he fails to notice. It’s unusual for them to see him lost deeply in thought. As he walks his body loosens to a dull ache, similar to what he’d experience the day after a hard training session. Before long the paladin looks up to see his feet have taken him to his destination- the communication room. It’s sectioned off into two main areas. One for official communications as the Keepers and the other for personal isolated rooms that anyone can use when not restricted. 

Keith beelines for a small room he can use, he’s lucky they aren’t busier right now, before he stops suddenly.  _ Was this really something to bother the others about?  _ What. Where had that thought come from? The paladin shakes his head annoyed at himself, he just didn’t want their yelling to aggravate his headache or something. That had to be it. Focus renewed he steps into a personal communication cubicle (PCC) and activates the hologram feature before calling Pidge, Lance and Hunk. Lance and Hunk pick up simultaneously from within the same room.   
  
“Mullet! It’s been forever since you guys called!” Lance greets cheerfully.    
  


Hunk nods sagely in agreement, “We know you’re busy, but we agreed to once a week and you missed yesterday,” his tone is lightly scolding.

“Is Shiro there with you?” Lance asks, curious.

Keith bites his lip, “Look we should wait for Pidge. Something happened and-”

“Is he okay?”

“What happened?” the two boys ask at once- Lance serious and Hunk worried.

“Look, I don’t want to have to field questions twice and you’re all going to want to know what the others think about it anyways,” Keith points out. “Once she-” he’s interrupted by the not so short anymore gremlin herself.

“Catching up on some missed appointments?” she quips teasingly.

“Something happened to Shiro,” Lance informs her seriously. 

Pidge turns all business in a blink, “What happened? Should we get our packs together?”

“Keith was just waiting for you before he started telling us,” Hunk prompts Keith.

The paladin takes a breath ready to speak- “That bad?” Lance butts in. An annoyed look has him grimly smiling in apology.

“He got hit by some alien tech on mission. At first we thought it was a regular blast, it wasn’t good, but we got him in a pod. After, he- he seemed  _ fine _ . I pulled him away from paperwork to take a break and spar-” 

“Not a break,” Hunk mutters in the background.

“But he was really tired for some reason,” Keith continues, ignoring the comment. “I insisted we get him checked out, so we found Allura and something happened with his quintessence or something. Allura got all- glowy eyes and not really there. Like when she pulled Shiro from Black and…” Keith trails off.

The garrison trio wait tensely, “And what?” Pidge breaks first demanding.

“I don’t remember very well because it knocked me out, but apparently Allura… put Shiro’s essence inside me? I don’t really get it. His body disappeared too.”

“...What.” Lance says for everyone.

“I know,” Keith agrees, deadpan. 

Pidge grumbles, “Why does this happen to him so much more often? We need to get him a tracker or something.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Keith disagrees before stopping.

Lance’s eyebrows raise, “You’re usually the first one on board that idea, mullet.”

“I don’t know why I said that…” the former red paladin frowns. 

“You sounded like Shiro when you said that,” Hunk adds, “your tone and wording- even your body language.”

“He’s right,” Pidge agrees. She studies Keith more intently, “You said his essence was put into you?”

Keith shrugs, “That’s what Allura said. You can ask her specifics later.”

“Why aren’t she and Coran here too?” Hunk asks suspiciously.

“They’re okay right?” Lance hops on the worry train.

“Fine. Allura used a lot of quintessence and is resting. I haven’t seen Coran, so he’s probably working on tracking Shiro or dealing with this planet’s council,” Keith reassures.

“When will you be ready to pick us up?” Pidge checks.

“You’re coming?” Keith verifies. He gets three unimpressed looks in response. “Right. I think we have enough stored energy to jump without Allura, so whenever we’re done on this planet. They were wrapping up talks, so a day or two likely.”

“We’ll be ready,” Lance promises. “We’ll get him back.”

“It’s not like this is the first time one of us has needed saving,” Pidge agrees. 

Everyone exchanges determined looks and goodbyes before signing off. “We’re coming, Shiro,” Keith whispers the promise to himself. “As many times as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I guess I'll try to add to this in a more timely fashion? No promises because writing is a thing for me. Have safety with all the crazy stuff going on in the world.


End file.
